


Narration: Heard Over Tokyo

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narration of Heard Over Tokyo by daisy_chan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narration: Heard Over Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisy_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=daisy_chan).
  * Inspired by [Heard Over Tokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6536) by daisy_chan. 



_Heard Over Tokyo_ ([2.65MB](http://notquiteroyal.net/handofpod/aiwritingfic-heardovertokyo.mp3)). Link to fic [here](http://community.livejournal.com/daisyfics/9173.html).  
 **Narration Notes:** I wish I had the energy to do more with _Heard Over Tokyo_. When I first signed up, I envisioned recording the slamming of a refrigerator door, opening and closing cabinets, and popping tabs to cans of things. Man oh man, arranging everything has been difficult. If I ever revisit this, I'm going to insert sound effects. At least I had fun with Waya's voice! ^_~  I don't know what accent that is. It doesn't seem to be Valley Girl. Oh heck, it doesn't seem to be anything I can recognize. Can anyone tell me where I stole that from?


End file.
